It sometimes happens that an engine will not start not because of the age of a car but because of a shortage of electricity resulting from a driver's carelessness or mistake in conjunction with the operation and maintenance of a car. When this happens, a driver generally has an engine start by connecting a jump cable, a thick wire attached by large-scaled tongs on both ends to two cars. When using the above method, most drivers meet with the following problems.
First, drivers are reluctant to carry a jump cable in a car since jump cables are too heavy and bulky to carry, look unattractive and are not long enough. As a result, a jump cable is sometimes not available when needed.
Second, it is necessary to open the bonnets of two cars to use a jump cable. Many drivers are reluctant to do this since their hands or clothes could be stained. Furthermore, women drivers don't even have enough knowledge of the mechanics of a car to open the bonnet.
Third, battery has clear polarity. So the polarity of the two cars should be correctly connected and disconnected in due process after charging. However, drivers with limited knowledge of this mechanism have difficulty in connecting and disconnecting polarized tongs and in preventing the tongs from shorting. Unable to resolve the problem they then ask a serviceman or an expert for help, which takes up time and money.
The present invention is devised to remove those problems and to ensure safer driving. When the charging apparatus of the present invention is used, it is not necessary to open the bonnet of an engine and to force two cars to approach. Additionally, the present invention achieves a better outcome through a simple process without the issue of polarity arising.
Though the conventional invention has a similar structure in that the storage battery is charged by the cigar jack, it can't obtain enough charging current. This is due to the fact that the conventional invention just connects cigar jacks in two cars. The conventional invention causes an inefficiently narrow voltage difference between the two cars, one is to supply a power source and the other is to be supplied with the power source. It also takes a long time to obtain the necessary amount for charging because of the voltage drop resulting from internal resistance in the connecting wire. Furthermore, the shortage of charged amount sometimes makes an engine fail to start depending on the status of the storage battery.
The present invention is devised to resolve such problems.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a charging apparatus for car storage batteries which has a low voltage generation circuit with large current capacity within the apparatus, overlaps the voltage from the voltage generation circuit to supplying voltage from car which supplies the power source and can charge a discharged storage battery by supplying enough charging current to charge within the range of capacity of the fuse in a car.
The above-mentioned results can be fully achieved when a boost circuit is composed of a power source of storage battery. However, the power source circuit with 150 W should be installed to yield the rated voltage of the car with 12V to 15V and 10 A without consideration of the efficiency. Such a method is not practical because of the heavy manufacturing cost, size and mass. A power source generation circuit with 30 W .about.40 W is necessary since the apparatus in the present invention can get the same effect only from the power source device with 3V to 4V and 10 A.